


Seventeen

by chronicDevil (chronicAngel)



Series: Leaves in the Summer [34]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, Missions, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicDevil
Summary: "Seventeen's not that young," she mumbles sleepily, clearly trying her best not to doze off, and as he brushes a long strand of brown hair back from her face he concedes that perhaps it isn't.





	Seventeen

She slides further into his lap, one hand tightly gripping the plain white material of his shirt and the other tangled somewhere in his hair while her lips assault his. His hands are on the small of her back and he fights himself to keep them there, groaning when she settles her weight on parts of him he's spent years pointedly ignoring. "Tenten," he says between kisses, going for scolding, but his voice is too breathy for it to really come across that way.

"Neji," she says back, her voice sickeningly sweet, and he feels his throat close off any more conversation as she moves to press hot kisses against the column of his throat. The tightness in the pit of his stomach grows, and he thinks he can only describe the sensation as a pleasant nausea.

It doesn't take her long to kiss back up his neck, her lips, swollen and red, pressing into his once more. He doesn't know how he'll explain the state of their mouths to Gai and Lee when they eventually get back.

He allows his hands to slide to her hips (or rather, he tells himself that he allows it because that makes him feel better about it) and uses that to push her back against the ground, kneeling over her while his lips assault hers. She makes a noise of surprise in the back of her throat, but it is clearly far from a protest.

Her tongue quickly probes his mouth and he groans at the warm, wet sensation. It isn't new, but it's a different experience every time.

She tugs at his hair at the same time that he undoes hers, long brown curls falling from twin buns to cascade over her chest, and he thanks whatever deities are out there for the dark, which is exactly what it takes to give him the self-control not to stare. She is still wearing a shirt, but that's such a small obstacle with a Byakugan. He finds it hardly matters, as a minute later she arches her back and her chest brushes against his and he lets out a full moan against her mouth, which she seems to take as encouragement to do it again and quickly he feels his fingertips digging into her hipbones with bruising force which seems to further encourage her.

When his hands slide up toward her chest without his permission, he decides that the interaction needs to be cut off. "No," he gasps. "Stop."

Immediately, she falls back, her eyes heavy-lidded as she stares up at him in plain confusion. "Huh? Neji...?" She questions after a minute, breath heavy, and he shifts to be sitting on his knees facing away from her. He nearly jumps when she rests a hand on his shoulder, and activates his Byakugan rather than turning to look at her because he is too cowardly to make eye contact. "Are you okay?" She asks, her voice filled with concern, and he squeezes his eyes shut because seeing her face with the Byakugan like this, a large part of him is still tempted to assuage her worries by kissing her senseless once more. He hears the rustling of her clothing as she scoots closer, her hand never leaving his shoulder, and then she says, so softly, "Neji? Did I do something wrong...? Please talk to me."

He turns without hesitation, brushing her long hair back from her face so he can stare into her brown doe eyes. "You did nothing wrong, Tenten. But... we shouldn't. Gai and Lee could come back at any moment," he says, trying to be comforting. _And we aren't married, and we're only seventeen, and we're on a mission, and I am the Hyūga prodigy and have too many expectations to live up to, and a thousand other reasons that this is a bad idea_ , he thinks but doesn't say. She seems to hear them anyway, because she leans forward and presses her lips sweetly into his, slow and gentle and so much less heated than their kisses of a few moments ago. He accepts it and returns it in kind, a hand moving to her cheek.

"Be real with me," she says when she pulls away, her face still hovering only inches away from his, and he wants very little more than to lean forward and reclaim her lips as his own, but he knows that is not what she is asking him to do.

With a sigh, he stares down at his lap, once again pointedly ignoring that most troubling of organs. "We should not..." He starts, and then cuts himself off when that feels wrong. "You should only do such a thing with the person you intend to spend the rest of your life with," he says, and he nearly winces when he sees her face fall for a second before her expression hardens in determination.

She reaches down and takes one of his hands, lacing their fingers together. "I'm in love with you, Hyūga Neji." She says it with such confidence that he is sure his heart stutters in his chest for a moment despite such a thing being nigh impossible. Her eyes are what hammer in the message for him, really, such fondness filling those waves of amber that he so frequently finds himself lost in. "But because I'm in love with you, I understand if you don't--"

He cuts her off by smashing his mouth into hers, pulling her into his lap despite the uncomfortable strain of his cock against his pants. She responds immediately, her hands moving to either side of his face as she kisses him back, her eyes falling closed.

In hardly a minute, he has her on her back, keening moans filling the space of the tent as he thrusts into her. He lacks experience, but he makes up for it with an ability to observe and learn like no other, catching the way she gasps when he hits a certain spot or moans when he pulls just so on her hair. He learns things about himself that he'd never thought of as well, groaning when she pulls his head back by fistfuls of his hair and sucks on his neck to the point of almost leaving marks (but she's smart enough to know that she can't, it's quite possible the clan elders would literally murder them for such a thing).

There's a point where he sinks his teeth into her shoulder like a feral animal marking its mate and she responds with a cry of pleasure, one hand moving to clutch at the back of his neck and hold him there while the other clutches desperately at his rocking hips. There's a point where he's thrust fully inside of her and she wraps her legs around his waist to hold him there, her cry of ecstasy loud enough that he's concerned Gai and Lee will hear it from wherever they are.

There's a point, some time after the coil in his gut has tightened to an almost unbearable level and he's sure he will come undone soon, where she gasps an "I love you," breathy and sincere. Then a moment later she cries, "Neji!" And he loses himself at the sound of his name falling from her lips like this. She drags her nails sharply down his back and he hisses against one corner of her mouth as he comes, feeling her tighten around him as though attempting to milk him for everything he's worth.

She does not unwrap her legs from his hips for a long while, and so he lets himself fall on top of her, pulling away enough that he can feel the cold night air of the Land of Birds on his softening cock and no more than that.

"That was a very poor decision," he murmurs against her collarbone after a minute, and she giggles and smacks his shoulder playfully and finally untangles their bodies so he can roll away. He doesn't go very far, instead laying so his chest is pressed to her back and his arm is draped over her still-bare hips. Though he knows Gai and Lee will be back any minute now, this thought is banished to a far corner of his mind as Tenten turns to bury her face in his chest (his shirt is still on, but the button has been undone and it is loose enough now that he can feel her warm breaths against his skin).

"Marry me," she mumbles, and it sounds as though she is only half-joking so he gives her a questioning look that he's sure is still at least partially filled with awe. She lifts her face to meet his eyes and he finds himself giving in to the simple temptation to press their foreheads together. "If this offends your delicate sensibilities so much, then just marry me. We'll ask the Hyūga clan once we get back to Konoha. After they say yes-- I mean, why _wouldn't_ they say yes, I'm amazing-- we'll tell Lee and Gai-sensei. Then... I dunno, we'll figure it out from there," she says into his chest, and he knows it is idiotic to consider such a thing. After all, they're still so young.

But being married to Tenten... The thought makes his entire body feel stupidly warm. "It is statistically unlikely that a marriage between two seventeen-year-olds would be a very happy one," he says, half-joking and half-trying to remind himself why this is a horrible idea. Tenten snorts and smacks his chest, then snuggles closer, and he sighs into her hair. Indeed, this is something he wouldn't mind doing nightly.

"Seventeen's not that young," she mumbles sleepily, clearly trying her best not to doze off, and as he brushes a long strand of brown hair back from her face he concedes that perhaps it isn't.


End file.
